Nora Whiterose
Basics Name : Nora Alice Whiterose Age: 19 (Born on February 1st) Place of Birth: London, United Kingdom Gender: Female Species: Shadowhunter Sexual orientation: Heterosexual Allegiance: Chaotic Neutral. She works with whoever she feels is best for her and does whatever the hell she pleases. Life Born in London, Nora never knew her real parents, as they had been murdered by demons when she was 3. A young man named Samuel Morgenstern (the younger brother of Valentine) had taken her in and brought her into a small home within Idris. Being an extremely loyal Circle member, Samuel began training Nora at the age of 5 to become a deadly warrior to help become the downfall of mundane kind. Samuel’s training was harsh, Nora needing to wake up 5am each morning to train until 7, when she would leave for school, and then come back at 3pm in order to train until 11. The weekends were from 5am-12am of full training. Although she did not extremely excel at school, keeping her grades in the high 70′s to mid 80′s, she was considered a ‘work of art’ by her adoptive father in the fighting department. She was a black belt in Kung Fu by the age of 8, and her father treated her like a painting to display instead of a true person. When she was 12, her father began to put her up against real people, asking Nora to assassinate them against the treaty. At first she refused, but it was when Samuel whipped her 20 times that she began to cooperate and kill who he pleased. At the age of 13, Nora met her best friend, Donna Sardothien at school. The two had an instant connection and the two would sneak out at night in order to talk together, as both had extremely strict parents. The two actually became Parabati. When the Mortal War broke out, Nora’s father hid her in the mundane world as ‘she was not yet ready to fight’. It was then when Nora discovered her father’s loyalty to the circle. When Donna was murdered in the war by Samuel, Nora felt overwhelming hate and ended up assassinating her father out of pure rage, before realizing her consequences. Out of both fear and distaste, Nora destroyed all of her belongings (except her clothes, weapons, stele, codex, witch light and a picture of her and Donna, her and Samuel, and her original parents) in order to flee from her home and avoid being tracked by the clave. She has been on the run since she was 17. At 18, she stole her necklace ( see below) from an old shadowhunter in New York. Since her 19th birthday, she has been living in Brooklyn. 'Physical Description' Height: 5ft 4 Weight: 118 lbs Hair: Curly, Platinum blonde Eyes: Dark gray Limb Dexterity: Extremely flexible Photo and model: Emilia Clarke Clothing: 'Personality' Nora is a ‘free’ spirit. She is rebellious against authority and she simply does as she pleases. She has no respect for law, but no respect for evil. She holds allegiance with nobody but herself and has massive trust issues, relying on nobody at all. Stubborn and determined, Nora will set her mind on what she wants and will do anything in her path to accomplish her goals. That being said, she is very deceitful and cunning. As an extremely cynical person, she is quick to learn characteristics and patterns in others and will use it against them for her own gain (and sometimes just for fun). She enjoys creating chaos in situations where it is needed to be calm, and adores the pain in others. Nora is motivated entirely by self interest and doesn’t care much for others unless they can help her. She is very careful and thinks much of her actions before doing anything. Before trying to attack, she quickly surveys them as a threat and scans for any possible weapons. She is very prepared, quick thinking and resourceful.. She is sarcastic and snarky, and, as she enjoys the humiliation of others, loves to argue with everybody. She is very unkind and unfriendly and hates becoming close with anybody, especially after her fathers betrayal. Despite killing anybody, she hates oppression and inequality to underprivileged people (women, people of color, gays and more). She will kill anybody based off of their personality and goals, not gender or sexuality, so believes in equality for all. Nora is unforgiving and holds grudges very easily. Due to not only her lack of trust but distaste in people, she will hold anything against somebody. Skills/Talents: Nora Whiterose is an assassin. She has massive talent in the art of murder and is very familiar with different styles, especially with staffs. Sh knows all of the best parts of the human body to attack and the easiest (and most painful) ways to die . She is also very good at spotting and predicting patterns in people and situations, as well as reading between the lines. She also is good at piano (as that was the only thing she could do in her spare time) Favourites/Likes: She enjoys murder, music, poetry, horror movies and unsolved mysteries (so she can solve them). Most Hated/Dislikes: Prejudiced oppression, government superiority, following the rules and the cruel world. Goals/Ambitions: Nora doesn’t have many goals. When she develops new ambitions, and she tends to accomplish them as soon as possible. Strengths: She is very athletic and flexible. Weaknesses: Hubris. Nora is a very prideful perfectionist. She needs to make everything the way she wants it and takes pride in her skill to do so. Fears: Nora has a massive fear of disappointing others and not meeting up to others expectations. Hobbies/Interests: Murder. 'Combat' Primary weapon : A quarterstaff that works like a Seraph blade. Made of pure Adamas, this staff activates by saying the name of an Angel. Secondary weapon : Silver throwing knifes with runes and magic engraved into it in order to make it deadly against demons. Combat Skill mastered : Nora is very skilled in the art of Kung Fu as it helps with her fighting abilities with her staff. Special tools : Nora has a necklace that works similarly to ‘Hermione Granger’s Purse’, only with a weight limit. It is a necklace that carries as much as a suitcase, without looking of feeling as big and heavy. Nora simply carries her clothes, staff, knives, stele, codex, witch light and a picture of her and Donna, her and Samuel, and her original parents inside. 'Additional Notes:' Is the shadow-worlds most feared assassin (not necessarily most feared villain)